For The First Time
by TigerLexiXanthia
Summary: Sam has been missing for a while and Dean is worried. When he finally finds his brother, Sam has no idea who Dean is is... (Warning: Contains Wincest (Don't like, don't read)) Rated M for later on...


Sam was missing and it was killing Dean. He hated not knowing whether his baby brother was safe or not. Dean had phoned up Bobby who had contacts all over the country but no one had heard, or seen, anything. It was like Sam had disappeared off the face of the Earth. This worried Dean because Sam could have literally disappeared off the Earth. Dean summoned Castiel, hoping that the angel might know of Sam's whereabouts. He was out of luck, however as Cas has no idea where Sam might be. Thanking the angel, Dean turned back to his laptop, bringing up the GPS phone tracking website. Dean had tried several times to locate Sam's phone, hoping it would lead him to his brother, but so far the search had got him nowhere. As the website loaded, Dean's heart leapt. A red dot was flashing on the screen, Sam's phone!. It was flashing in Las Vegas, just over a 3 hour drive from where Dean was staying, in Williams. He quickly packed up his stuff, left the room and practically ran over to the Impala. Dean drove of leaving the Motel 6 behind him. The radio was on blaring out one of his favourite tunes, Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' but he turned it off. He wasn't in the mood for music. The most important thing was Sammy right now, he had to find his brother. He had to make sure Sam was okay. The drive to Vegas seemed to take an eternity and when Dean finally arrived he felt exhausted but sleep was far from his mind. Dean used the laptop to hack into a local network so he could zoom in on Sam's location. Sam was at the Westgate Resort & Casino in Winchester. Once Dean arrived at the resort, he headed straight for the reception to ask about Sam. It turned out Sam had checked in a week ago and had spent most of his time in the casino. Except the three times he had been arrested on suspicion of cheating the casinos, but after checking the CCTV, the cops couldn't prove anything, Sam was just lucky. Which got Dean thinking, Sam was never any good at casino games, he nearly always lost. So why would he be winning now? As Dean entered the casino, it was immediately obvious which table Sam was sitting at. A large crowd was surrounding one table, cheers and applause surrounding one man, Sam. Dean walked over to him, waited for him to finish his girl and collect his winnings. He then pulled Sam to his feet and embraced the younger brother. Sam recoiled with a look of disgust on his face. He went to sit back down at the game but Dean tugged at his arm and pulled him out the casino to the hotel bar. They sat down in one of the booths and Dean ordered two beers and a large plate of fries. Now that he wasn't sick with worry about Sam, he was starting to feel pretty hungry. After a few moments of discussion it was clear the Sam had no idea who his brother was. He thought that Dean was a cop who had come to arrest him again for cheating the casinos. Just then, the food arrived along with the beers, but Dean pushed them to the side, his appetite suddenly gone. He told Sam to stay where he was and then walked outside to call Bobby. The only conclusion Bobby could come up with is that Sam could be possessed and Dean would have to exorcise the Demon out of him. After phoning Bobby, Dean took Sam up to his room. Sam was really confused as to what was going on and when Dean asked him to wait in the bathroom, he became more confused than ever, but he relented and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Whilst Sam was in the bathroom, Dean drew a demon trap on the ceiling above the bathroom door. He found his dad's journal and turned to the page that had the Latin incantation used to exorcise demons from their host bodies. Dean called Sam out from the bathroom and as soon as he walked through the doorway, he was trapped. Dean was surprised that Sam was actually possessed as most demons have access to their host's memories and thoughts meaning that it would know exactly who Dean was. Dean quickly performed the exorcism and Sam fell to the ground, panting. Dean helped him to his feet then over to the bed so Sam could sit down. Dan got Sam a glass of water then sat down next to him as he gulped down the drink in one swallow. Once he knew that Sam was okay, Dean rested his head against Sam's shoulder. He had been so worried about his brother that all he wanted right now was to be with Sam. Sam was looking at Dean with a strange look in his eyes. Dean felt something was over him, something he normally felt when he was staring into the eyes of some girl he had picked up at a bar. It was lust. He pushed Sam backwards onto the bed, following him down until he was straddling his baby brother. He leant down and gently brushed his lips against Sam's. Sam pushed into the kiss, parting his lips as he moaned softly against Dean. Suddenly Sam seemed to come to his senses and he pushed Dean off of him and ran from the room.


End file.
